


Non, je ne regrette rien

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Choices, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: All choices are knives, that sever potential futures.





	Non, je ne regrette rien

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/14/18 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any fandom, any character, the deepest cuts](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5145150#cmt5145150).

"The deepest cuts are not to the body, nor even to the heart," Aeriel tells Erin as Oceanus glimmers blue and green over the crystal carapace of the Ancients' cloud-weaving machine they have come to fix, tiny drops of water splintering the watery light to impossible shards of violet, gold, and red. "They are the ones that sever futures, that turn a person's feet irrevocably down one path and not another. And yet, for all the pain of the wounds that led us here, I cannot find it in my heart to wish the gap stitched shut and time unspooled."


End file.
